


Touch

by Cataraction



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Making Out, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataraction/pseuds/Cataraction
Summary: Stork has spent far too long without any sort of meaningful, physical touch. When he finds he can trust you, he can't hold himself back for long.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of making out and implied sex but nothing actually graphic in this. If there's more demand for it I'll probably write actual porn for him. For now this is just a ficlet I wrote for myself and wanted to get out there somewhere.

Living like he did, it didn't shock you how starved for physical affection Stork was. Between the paranoid delusions and general distrust in the world, mixed with the fact he hasn't exactly been able to socialize with anyone who isn't 15 in a long time, it made a lot of sense. It still took a long time for him to warm up to you, but you let him take his time. There was no point forcing it at all and you found as you respected that, he warmed up to you faster. It was a shock not only to you, but to Stork as well when he gathered the courage to even hold your hand. It was a small gesture and only lasted about a minute, but you knew it was a leap for him. It seemed to spark something in him. A realization perhaps that he could absolutely trust you, something he didn't offer to most people. Hell, even his own team often couldn't get too touchy-feely with him without spooking him. It was warm, gentle and intimate in a way he hadn't really had before and just feeling the heat of your body seep into his cold, scaly skin set his nerves on fire. Pulling away took actual effort from him and Stork knew he wanted more, sooner rather than later. It was only now sinking in how touch starved he had become and finding someone who could potentially relieve that had him ecstatic. Now all he needed was a little more time with you alone. 

It didn't take much to get you alone given you were a night owl like him. Sitting with him on the bridge was far more interesting than laying around alone in your room. Often times nights with Stork were filled with stories of macabre and terrifying things this world had to offer and that he had either experienced or read about. You never minded as you knew this was just Stork being himself. His tales never scared you and the few that did he would move away from quickly. Tonight, rather than staying himself at the helm he had joined you on the circular couch in the centre of the bridge. He had reached for your hand faster this time, his four fingers tangling awkwardly with your five. Pressing his arm to yours he held his body close to yours and you welcomed it, being careful not to let your hand wander too far, unsure of how he may react. Slowly, Stork rested his head on your shoulder. A dreamy sigh escaped him and you had to hold your giddy giggle back. Seeing him so relaxed against you, his ears drooping and his wide eyes closed, felt like you had succeeded at something. Succeeded at pulling him from his cocoon. Soon Stork had himself cuddled up to your side, speaking softly about whatever came to mind and revelling in the sweet warmth you gave off. Given his limbs were so much longer than your own it made it more awkward to have him so closely huddled, but you didn't care. It was the happiest you had seen Stork in a long time and it broke your heart to even think of ending this moment. 

It was like nothing Stork had even felt before. A sort of brain melting, heart pounding comfort that left him only wanting more. Such tender, slow touches that both made him so calm and yet set every nerve on fire. The logical part of him told him to go slowly, be cautious and be sure he knew what the outcome would be if he pressed on. A paranoid little voice warning him to look, measure and doubt before he lept. The feeling of you squeezing his hand gently and stroking the back of it with your thumb only spurred on the less logical part of him. The part of his mind that was screaming for more feeling, more sensation, anything! He returned the gesture, leaning his lips closing to your neck. Silencing the anxiety in his head for just a moment, he pressed on and placed a soft kiss to your throat. It started with just one but built as you responded to them. Surprised, sure, but you still leaned your head to the side to allow him more space to explore. This was more of a learning experience for Stork than anything; Just how far was he really comfortable with going? 

Your free hand wandered up to his cheek as he continued his line of kisses. He took his time with each, wanting to savor every second his lips could touch your skin. Finding your pulse fluttering under your skin he took time to press his tongue to it, sucking gently and humming at how fast your heart was racing. It comforted him to know he wasn't the only one excited about this. His fingers left your own and moved to hold your waist and cradle your skull. They tangled into your hair, moving your head with a grip so strong it made heart jump. Despite his thin, frail appearance, you had been reminded that Stork was no weakling. Those soft lips were only now finding your own, his nose brushing yours and his eyes finally opening enough to catch your gaze. The yellow of his eyes should have reminded you of illness; Jaundice, but you found them beautiful anyway. Your eyes darted down to his lips and back up before swallowing hard. Stork mimicked the move and collected himself a moment. He reminded himself how safe you were, how comfortable he was with you. He trusted you and he felt ready to trust someone. 

In a moment his lips were on yours, cool to the touch and eager for more. He let out a sigh and you followed suit as you molded into the kiss. Melting and shifting to be closer than before, to touch more, feel more. Like a barrier had been not only broken but burned down. You revelled in it, being able to witness exactly how affectionate and loving Stork could be. If anything, Stork might have been experiencing it for the first time as well, finally able to show how much he has to give. His hands were pulling at you, shifting you to sit more and more across his lap. Your own hands had found his hair, tangling into it before finding his ears. At first, you wanted to avoid them, unsure of how sensitive they were. Now seemed like as good a time as any to find out. With barely there touches you grazed his ears with your thumbs, stroking the outside of them. Stork hummed happily, leaning into the feeling, and you continued with just barely more pressure. Finding the inside of his ears you ran your thumbs along them, causing a short break in the kiss as Stork gasped. In the split second you were separated you were sure you had ruined everything, touched something you shouldn't have and spooked him. Watching him intently you found him a brighter pink than before as he let out a shuddering moan. His gaze caught yours again and a menacing grin stretched across his face. A look Stork got now and again that always made you blush even in the most social of situations. Here, at night, practically sitting in his lap, the look was simply sinful. 

"Do that again and we'll need more than a couch for tonight." He said it plainly, his voice barely above a whisper. Despite the fact it sounded like a warning, the smile on his face told you it was probably a request. A dare to push this further. Usually, you wouldn't want to push Stork, but this time he was asking for it. He had already started closing the gap between the two of you again, his hands daring to toy with the hems of your clothing and graze more sensitive areas through them. At first, you denied him that satisfaction and only toyed with the silver rings in his ear. His kisses became more heated and messy, desperate for even more. The moment your thumbs dipped into the shell of his ears that intense grip returned, grabbing your thighs. Rubbing small circles with your thumbs, you watched Stork unravel before you in sighs and wanton moans. Long legs jogged and jittered in place as he tried to keep himself together and ultimately failed. Fighting the sounds flowing from his mouth he tried to kiss you over and over only moan into it. You only paused when his hips started bucking and you felt him pulling you further into his lap. Your eyes met again and the dazed and yet very determined look in his eye told you this was not ending here. 

"My room?" He barely mumbled it against your lips, hot breath washing over you as he panted. With a nod and a short 'Yes' in return you were both practically scrambling to get over one another and get off the couch. It pulled a giggle from you as you finally gained your footing again. You knew exactly where his room was, but Stork guided you there regardless with his arms firmly around your waist. He finally had a dose of what he had been missing for so long, and while it won't change him completely, he was definitely addicted to what you had to offer.


End file.
